


There is, in fact, a P in the pool

by Aegithalos_caudatus



Series: Persona 3 omo [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Peeing in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegithalos_caudatus/pseuds/Aegithalos_caudatus
Summary: A mishap at the swim club. Probably my shortest work ever.





	There is, in fact, a P in the pool

Even though his social link with Kazushi has already reached maximum strength, Minato still occasionally attended the swim team practice. It was a good way to relax on the days when he couldn’t go to Tartarus due to the others being too tired.

Today’s practice had been especially enjoyable, as the coach and the manager both had to leave, and the team organized an impromptu game of water polo. Minato was on the same team as Kazushi and for the first part of the game, he was really enjoying himself. As time went on, however, the little niggle in his bladder grew more and more insistent. He told himself that it was just the water exaggerating his need, but it soon began affecting his performance.

As soon as the game ended he begged off, saying that he needed to do homework. He swam to the edge of the pool and started climbing out, but his bladder seemed determined to remain in the water. As soon as his waist emerged above the surface, he could feel himself losing control and beginning to pee. He couldn’t do anything about it while on the ladder, so he clambered up as quickly as possible. Once on solid ground, Minato clenched his sphincters with all his might. The stream of urine didn’t stop completely, but it slowed to a trickle which would be indistinguishable from the water dripping from his swimsuit.

Minato walked quickly towards the showers, intent on changing as quickly as possible and making it to the bathroom. He took off his swim trunks and turned on the shower, but he might as well have turned a valve on his bladder instead, as his stream picked up as soon as the water hit him. Resigned, Minato turned around and aimed himself at the drain. He was so preoccupied with his relief that he didn’t even notice he was not alone until the shower next to him turned on. 

“Geez, man. Is that why you were flagging so much today?” Kazushi laughed “You should have just gone in the pool. Everyone else does.”


End file.
